the legend of spyro: dawn of a new world
by Ultimatedragon131
Summary: Jackson was saved from one war, only to be thrown into another. Now in a new world faced with strange creatures, new threats and a new enemy. He must learn what it takes to become a true hero if he is to save the world from the ascension of darkness and its new master.
1. Aftermath

Dawn of a new world

**This is my first story and critics and reviews are very much appreciated, but no flaming because if you flame me I will flame back :) as I said this is my first story excuse he chapter for being so short but I promise the next chapter will be much longer.**

**Aftermath **

"War does not determine who is right, only who is left" ~Bertrand Russell

Sargent paul Jackson awoke inside the wreckage of a downed seknight chopper, dazed and confused he tried to recall what had happened the only thing he could remember was a blinding light, but before he could remember anything else an intense wave of pain hit him at full force, he felt as though his skin was on fire.

Once the pain had subsided Jackson began to inspect his injuries his uniform was covered in burns and he had a large gash in his left leg. He still had his combat knife, scoped M4A1 assault rifle with M203 grenade launcher attachment and his colt M1 911 handgun. He looked around the wreckage of the chopper only to see both of the Pilates dead.

"I've got to get out of here" he said as he tried to push himself to his feet despite the pain and limped towards the loading bay door.

Once there Jackson realized the true extent of the damage, buildings lay in ruins, burning cars and bodies littered the streets.

"Damn it what happened h…" he began to say but before he could finish the platform on which he was standing on collapsed and he hit the ground hard.

He gave a cry of pain as he pushed himself back to his feet he noticed a large mushroom cloud towering high over the center of the city it was then that the memories started flooding in.

Al-asahb, the nuke, the raid on the capitol city, the cobra pilot he saved from the wreckage after her chopper was shot down the same pilot whose body lay on the ground next to him.

Jackson clenched his fists at the memories "where do I go now?" he thought as he looked around at the destruction that surrounded him.

After a few moments he picked a direction and started walking not caring about where he was going.

As he moved through the ruins buildings started to collapse filling the air with clouds of choking dust and smoke.

He kept walking until the pain and stress became too much for him to bare.

He collapsed in the middle of the debris filled streets thinking this is going to be the place he is going to die.

As he lay there a brilliant white light filled his vision and he lost himself to unconsciousness, but before he passed out a voice echoed from seemingly every direction

"This is not your end there is still much to accomplish, now wake up" the voice said while Jackson was engulfed by the light and vanished into thin air.

**As I said sorry for the chapter being so short but as I said the next chapter will be much longer, until then peace out- ultimatedragon131 **


	2. A new world

Chapter two

I do not own spyro or call of duty if I did I would never have made skylanders. Well everybody I promised for chap 2 to be longer than the first so here you go chapter two

**A new world **

Jackson awoke some time later, his vision was dark and his head ached,

He placed his right hand on his forehead groaning in discomfort.

"Oh good, he's awake" said a female voice.

Jackson opened his eyes and to his amazement a humanoid mole was walking towards him.

"what the hell?" he thought to himself

"how do you feel?" the mole asked.

Jackson was stunned he didn't know what to say.

As he examined the room he was in he noticed other moles each only about three feet tall tending to much larger creatures to which he could only describe as humanoid cheetahs and dragons.

He noticed his weapons and ammo laying on the ground next to the makeshift bed he was sitting on.

"A little confused" he finally said

"where am I… how did I get here?" he asked as he slowly sat up keeping an eye on the creature

"we were hoping you could tell us that" a deep male voice boomed.

Jackson turned his head to see three large dragons walking towards him.

Now he was tall standing at 6'5 but these dragons were twice his size and accompanying them were two smaller dragons that were roughly shoulder height with Jackson

"I'm Terrador guardian of earth and this is Cyril and Volteer guardians of ice and electricity, we are the leaders of the city of warfang" the deep voice dragon said gesturing to himself then to the dragons by his side.

"Two days ago there was a loud clap of thunder and then an intense bright white light flashed then you appeared in the middle of a black circle in the ground unconscious and covered in blood, we thought you were dead on sight then our medical experts tended to your wounds" he explained.

Terrador is a large green dragon with a light brown underbelly and wing membranes, he has two horns that curve like ram horns and a mace like tail blade.

Cyril is a large ice blue dragon with a dark blue underbelly and wing membrane, he has two horns protruding straight from the back of his head and a spiked tail blade

Volteer is a large yellow dragon with an electric blue underbelly and yellow wing membranes, he has two horns protruding from his head in a wavy pattern and a lightning bolt shaped tail blade.

Jackson sat there shocked trying to figure out what was going on when he asked "two days? but how? And what's warfang?" everyone in the room gave him shocked expressions and the guardians gave a few undetectable words

"Where are you from?" asked terrador after a short pause

"I'm from a place called earth and if you don't mind, I'd like to wake up out of this wacked out dream and get back there" Jackson replied

"We assure you that this is no dream and if you're from this so called earth then how did you get here?" asked Cyril

"I don't know one minute I'm in the middle of a war then there's this voice and light, and I woke up here" he answered

"Voice? What voice? What did it say?" asked Volteer in a faster than usual manner

"it said that this is not my end, that I still have much to accomplish and before I blacked out it said 'wake up' but even unconscious I could still hear those words echoing in my head" said Jackson as he recalled what the voice had said

"interesting" Tarrador murmured

"I want you to fallow us to the temple and answer a few questions if you don't mind"

Jackson thought for a minute thinking if they were going to kill him they would have done it by now, then nodded grabbing his gear and weapons before fallowing the guardians out of the building and into the city streets.

Once outside Jackson was awe struck the buildings were made out of a mixture of sand stone and lime stone causing the entire city to appear made out of gold in the evening sunlight. The city was filled with various creatures from the cheetahs and moles that walked like humans to the dragons that flew high in the sky.

"wow" he thought to himself

"this way" said Terrador as they preceded to move through the city.

After a few minutes they came to a stop in front of a large building, it was made out of the same stone as the rest of the city but it had a series of ornate carvings and gold statues of dragons adorning it, the entrance has a large stone archway with an oak wood door.

In front of the entrance stood two dragons in battle worn armor both were ice blue and looked exactly the same except one of them had a nasty scar going from the upper left side of his head to the lower right side of his jaw leaving his left eye blind.

The guards opened the door and saluted the guardians as they passed and closed the entrance behind them.

Once inside Jackson began to inspect the interior, the walls and floors were made out of marble, large stone pillars held the high ceilings, elaborate paintings of various battles and heroes of war hung on the walls and a huge stone statue of a dragon stood in the middle of the room.

"it's amazing isn't it" one of the smaller dragons that came with the guardians asked "I'm spyro by the way and this is cynder"

Jackson nodded to each of them and continued through the temple ascending a large stair case going to the next floor

Spyro is a medium sized purple dragon with a golden underbelly and wing membrane he has two golden horns protruding from his head and curving back to a point. And a barb shaped tail blade.

Cynder is a medium sized black dragoness with a ruby red underbelly and wing membrane, she has six silver horns protruding from the back of her head and a silver scythe shaped tail blade.

As they walked Jackson couldn't help but notice the strange looks he was getting from everyone in the temple

"No this isn't uncomfortable at all" he said sarcastically in his head.

"Good we're here" said Terrador as they came to a stop in the front of a large oak wood door.

Once inside Jackson noticed that the room looked like the first except it had a small pool of green water in the middle

"So tell us what's your name" Terrador began,

"Sargent Paul Jackson U.S.M.C. first force recon company, but I go by Jackson"

"With the title Sargent I assume you are a warrior of some sort" terrador asked.

"a soldier actually" he corrected

"so Jackson is it, you mentioned you were in a war what happened how did it start" volteer asked in the same fast pace manner almost too fast for Jackson to understand.

So Jackson spent the next few hours telling them about earth and the war in the middle east explaining why they were fighting even though at times he didn't know himself.

Telling them about Al-Asahd, the nukes, and the battle he almost died in.

When he finished the dragons stood there awe struck by the story when Cyril finally spoke

"that's quite a tell but how are we sure it's true or not" he said skeptically

"that's why we're here" Terrador said as he walked over to the pool of water. This is the pool of visions with it we can see the thoughts memories and dreams of others and with it we can see if what you say is true or not so I need you to lay next to the pool with your head over the water and think of a memory of your world"

Jackson fallowed the instructions figuring he had no choice and began thinking of one of the darker points of the war that he wished he could forget.

At first nothing happened but after a few moments the water began to glow and the memory came into view.

Flashback

June 13 2010 14:32 hours

Afghanistan

The convoy of armored trucks and jeeps came into view.

As they barreled down the scorching sands of the dessert the only thing that could be seen for miles around were the rolling hills of sand and scattered rocks.

Jackson and his company had been assigned to escort a weapons transport through hostile territory to an ally base earlier that morning.

In the jeep with him was his company leader Lieutenant Vasques and private Allen who had been assigned to the first force earlier that week.

Allen was the one driving when the song sound of madness by shinedown came on the jeeps radio.

He was drumming on the steering wheel bobbing his head to the rhythm and mouthing the lyrics

"Yea I get it you're an outcast, Always under attack, Always coming in last, Bringing up the past, No one owes you anything, I think you need a shotgun blast, A kick in the ass, So paranoid, WATCH YOUR BACK!" but the song was cut short when Jackson turned off the radio glaring at him.

"Pay attention to the road" he ordered

"you need to lighten up Sarg keep up tight like that and the stress will kill you long before the enemy's bullets do" Allen replied

"you know what your right and maybe you should tell yourself that after you've run over a I.E.D because you were too distracted to pay at attention to the damn road! Now stop your belly aching and drive private!" Jackson scolded him.

Vascues grinned at this.

Jackson had been promoted to sargent only a week now and he had already taken to the position.

Everything was quiet for the moment but the silence was broken when an R.P.G. was fired from one of the hills hitting and destroying the lead jeep.

Twenty Taliban soldiers then rushed out from cover opening fire on them.

Before they could react however another R.P.G was fired from behind another hill destroying the jeep at the rear boxing them in.

"AMBUSH, RETURN FIRE!" shouted Vacues as he Jackson and Allen climbed out of the jeep using it as cover.

The rest fallowing suit and returning fire.

As the gun battle raged on ten of the allied soldiers were killed, either shot or were too close to the explosions of grenades but only four of the enemy were killed in the chaos.

Jackson lined up his M4A1 with the head of his target.

But before he could fire a third R.P.G. was launched towards his position

"INCOMING" shouted Jackson as he dived towards the ground clasping his hands over his head waiting for the impact.

He did not have to wait long before the projectile slammed into the jeep bursting into flames the shockwave from the explosion was so extreme that it caused Jackson to lose consciousness.

Present time

Dragon temple

After the vision ended, Jackson sat up, looking at the shocked expressions of the dragons in the room.

When Terrador spoke "it appears that what you speak is the truth, but how is it possible?"

"I share your query as well Terrador, it truly is remarkable, stupendous, amazing, to be in the presents of a creature from a completely different world, it's truly astonishing" said Volteer as he began inspecting Jackson closely

"Yes Volteer this is a monumental day but we've got more pressing matters to tend to, like what to do with him" said Cyril as he shifted his attention from Volteer to Jackson

"there will be time for that later but for now its late and our guest must be hungry spyro, cynder I want you two to escort Jackson here to the dining hall while we discuss living arrangements" said Terrador

"Yes sir" spyro nodded and gestured for Jackson to fallow as they left the room and began walking down the long hallway.

Jackson couldn't help but wonder if he was making the right choice trusting these creatures. But he had no choice in the mater

'Its better than dyeing on the battle field' he thought to himself as they made a turn down another hallway leading to a large oak wood door.

When they reached the end spyro opened the door and the three of them entered the dining hall.

It was a large room three times bigger than the guardians room it had eight long tables on either side of the room, silver platters of food were being laid out for the various creatures.

Spyro sat down on his hunches next to the table like the rest of the dragons with cynder by his side while Jackson sat in one of the human sized chairs that the cheetahs and moles used.

Everyone received a variety of different foods a mostly vegetarian diet for the moles, a mixture of fruits and meats for the cheetahs and the dragons received large chunks of meat.

Jackson grabbed a baked potato and a drumstick of what he hoped was chicken.

As he began eating, spyro explained about their world and the war that just ended about six months ago explaining about Malifore and his corruption.

How Malifore made cynder into a weapon of destruction, a puppet of his will and how it think to spyro that she is freed from the corruption

"And I thought the wars back home were bad" said Jackson as he finished his meal

"But it's over now" said cynder as she and spyro finished their meals.

"it doesn't matter to force someone against their will to commit terrible acts like that is wrong and it's a good thing he's gone now" said Jackson as he looked cynder directly in the eye meaning every word.

"Thank you but I'm fine and besides it's all in the past now and that's all that matters" she said as she looked over at spyro smiling as he draped a wing over her back then nuzzled him.

As the night went on Terrador entered the room with the other Guardians behind him

"I hope you found your meal to your liking" said terrador as he came to a stop in front of Jackson who nodded in response

"good" he continued "we figured out your sleeping arrangements since the city is packed with refugees we are short on space so Jackson you will be staying with spyro and cynder until we can find a more suitable arrangement is this okay with you two?" He asked getting a nod from both spyro and cynder.

"Good and Jackson we are also shorthanded on guards and we could always use the extra help and we would like to test your combat skills to see how well you can defend yourself"

"When do I start?" Jackson asked

"tomorrow but for right now get some sleep, it's going to be a long day" Terrador finished before walking out of the dining hall.

Soon after the two dragons and human walked to their sleeping quarters it was a large room with two large sleeping pillows that act as makeshift beds for the dragons a large window overlooking the city and a book shelf with different types of books and scrolls, as Jackson was looking over the room spyro dragged a third sleeping pillow out for him to sleep on

Jackson thanked him and removed his boots and gear then laid down and almost instantly fell asleep.

Midnight

Unknown location

A loan figure moves through the shadows of the night.

Moving swiftly through the dark leaping from broken and jagged stones, weaving between burned out trees and logs before coming to a stop at the remenance of a crumbling building the size of the dragon temple.

The creature stepped into the pale light of the full moon revealing that it was a dragon slightly larger than spyro and cynder, its solid white scales and crown of six horns shining like diamonds in the light of the moon.

It has a light blue underbelly and wing membranes, with a black tiger stripe pattern along both sides of its body and black diamond pattern on its forehead, its ice blue eyes peering into the dark entrance of the ruins.

"Its got to be here" the dragon said in a distinctively female voice before running inside.

Once inside the dragon came to a stop in the front of a loan pedestal with a book on it, the cover had a series of strange spiraling markings embedded into it.

"The book of souls" she said aloud as she ran a talon over the markings

"with this I will finally have my revenge for the murder of my father"

As she tried to grab the book though, a dark aura of energy erupted from it and a voice boomed like thunder

"eos" the voice called out to the dragon

"father?... i… is that you?" the dragon now known as eos studderd,

"eos its me although I no longer dwell in this world" the voice said

"but how?" She asked taking a step back in disbelief

"that does not matter but what maters is this book eos the book of souls is a powerful weapon but useless unless you know how to control its power"

"so what am I supposed to do then?" she said as she stepped forward tears forming in her eyes, the voice chuckled in response

"don't worry little one for I have a gift for you"

"a gift? What gift?" She replied tilting her head in confusion

"a gift of true power. My power and with it you will have your revenge"

"but how?" she asks skeptically

"just promise me that you will spill the blood of the purple dragon in my name and my power and army will be yours" the voice said and gave a demonic laugh

"I promise, Malifore" Eos said giving a toothy grin before being enveloped in a white light and levitating off the ground.

She felt a seemingly infinite surge of energy rush through her as this happened after a few moments the light receded and she settled back on the ground she then returned her attention to the book and began walking over to it

"Now nothing can stop me"

As she opened it up the first page was entitled 'ork summoning' and as she read the summoning out loud the earth beneath her feet began to shake as three large eight foot tall behemoth creatures emerged from the ground their very bodies were made of rock their eyes glowed blood read and they beared the same markings as the book on their bodies.

Eos approached them with caution as she studied them.

As she did so the creatures bowed down to her and the larger one of the group looked up

"We are at your service mistress" it said as she gave one last sadistic grin.

**Well there you go chap 2 don't forget to leave a review or pm me until next time peace out **

**Ultimatedragon131**

**P.S.**

**I know I posted the chapter at the last minute but it was me and queenelizabeth16 8 month anniversary and just now got around to posting the chapter. **


	3. training day

_**Well here's the third chapter guys, its not as long as I wanted it to be but with all the distractions around there's not much time for creativity. **_

_**By the way, I do not own The Legend of Spyro or Call of Duty. **_

_**Training Day**_

_**Chapter Three **_

Jackson awoke the next morning, light headed and confused about his surroundings, remembering the events of last night he set up in his makeshift bed and looked around the room, to his surprise Spyro and Cynder were already up.

"Ah, good you're awake," said Cynder "We were just about to wake you, it's almost time for your training exercise with the Guardians, follow us we'll get something to eat and meet them in the main courtyard."

Jackson nodded and grab his boots and gear, as he got ready he looked out the window noticing that the Sun was slowly beginning to rise over the horizon, painting the early morning sky with a display of Colors.

This should be an interesting day. He thought to himself as he finished getting ready and followed Spyro and Cynder to the dining hall to get something to eat.

Once there they sat by the table and got their food, Spyro and Cynder grab a few chunks of lamb.

Jackson grabbed a simple pair, not really hungry he was too focused on the training at hand. Jackson wasn't the kind to back down from a fight, but the thought of what the Dragons could throw at him was unnerving.

When they were done with breakfast they made their way to the main courtyard and there stood the three guardians and a small crowd of various creatures in a semicircle around the large space waiting to see what the human can do.

"Ah just on time, step into the middle of the circle and we'll begin." Terrador boomed gesturing towards a circle, eighty foot in diameter, carved into the ground

Jackson complied stepping in, once he was in the middle Terrador waived his large paw and the circle began to glow, Jackson instinctively grabbed his M4A1 assault rifle, and got into a low crouching position. Suddenly a strange creature appears twenty feet in front of him unmoving. It was slightly taller than Jackson and its features were that of stone, its eyes glowed red, its head was slightly elongated and its body was covered in Stony spines.

"This is an orc one of the many monstrosities Malifore created to serve him after he betrayed the ape's that served him before, they are controlled by dark gems that act as there life force, they are strong, fast, and feel no pain, tough but not invincible they can be killed as easily as any creature of flesh, this is merely a mirage of the beast, but it will feel real enough, if you don't feel up to the challenge speak now." Jackson merely grinned and aimed at the orc.

"So be it, they will appear in waves each more intense then the last, if we fear your life is in danger then exercise will end," Terrador instructed "begin!"

The orc charged at Jackson catching him off guard by its sudden speed, but he stopped it with a single shot between the eyes, a dark purple fluid sprayed through the air covering the ground, a dark energy pulsating from the bullet hole in the orcs forehead it then fell to the ground dead and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Excellent, but you should know when facing orcs that they usually fight in groups,"Terrador informed as three more orcs appeared before Jackson. "begin!"

the three orcs charged, Jackson took aim shooting one of them through the shoulder, the force of the shot knocking it backwards but only injuring it, the other two close in, Jackson shoots the second one through the throat killing it almost instantly, he then grabs his combat knife and stabs the third orc through the chest piercing it's heart , he then sees the first one recovering and charging at him, he raises his assault rifle and shots it through it's right eye tossing the orc backwards to the ground dead, Jackson lowers the gun and pulls the knife out of the third orc wiping it clean if the purple blood, the three corpses then disappear in clouds of smoke

"Impressive," remarked Terrador "now let's see how you can handle the dark armies elite in the air combat." he stated as four rippling creatures appeared.

Their each only four foot long and like the orcs their skin is the same Stoney texture, they have no wings only two leathery strips of skin on either side of its body, it has no hind legs only two front legs, despite their lack of wings they managed to stay aloft.

"These horrendous things are waverns, they may appear simple enough but I assure you that they are very agile. "He warned.

Jackson looked over his weapon and noticed that he's only got eleven rounds left in the clip, he reloaded the gun with all thirty rounds in the clip. 'I got to take it easy and save on the ammo.' he thought to himself, with that he pulled out his colt hand gun and slid a fresh clip in hopping to save the ammo for the assault rifle.

"Begin!"

As soon as the exercise began the waverns immediately dispersed one coming on each side of Jackson, and two taking the direct approach.

Jackson shot three shots at the two coming head on grazing one and hitting the other in the head causing it to drop to the ground dead in a pool of purple blood. At the same time the two that were closing in on his sides caught him off guard, one had slammed into his legs and the other had latched onto his back and was clawing at him.

Jackson in an attempt to get the creature off of him grabbed the wavern and threw it on the one that rammed his legs, acting in the blink of an eye he grabbed his knife and impelled the first wavern through the chest, the blade went through the creature and into the one below it killing them both.

Jackson looked around to see the wavern that he injured dive from the sky and shoot a dark blast of energy into his side. Jackson recovered from the blow and put two bullets in its chest the creature growled in pain but was still alive crawling on its front legs leaving a trail of purple fluid, it eventually stopped giving a shriek of pain as it fell dead on the ground.

"Remarkable!" exclaimed Cyril

"Yes it is, but now it's time for the real challenge." said Terrador as a large creature appeared, it is as large as a full grown dragon and has the stance of a gorilla, moss covered most of its body and large stones covered its joints

"This is a hero orc a more evolved and ferocious form of the smaller orcs, they are used as Malifore's frontline, Spyro and Cynder use this round for practice, only the elite stand a chance." Terrador warned.

Jackson realized that he might be out matched, but he accepted the challenge and loaded single round into the M203 grenade launcher attachment hoping it would do some good against the behemoth.

"Begin!" Terrador boomed.

The hero orc charged forward at astonishing speeds, Jackson rolled out of the way as a fist slams onto the ground leaving a creator where he was standing.

Jackson turned in a crouching position and aimed the grenade launcher at the creature and pulls the trigger, the round slams into it bursting into flames in a powerful explosion that shook the ground, he thought that it was over but once the smoke cleared it revealed the orc was still standing there with a large black circle on the side of its head from where the grenade impacted, the orc growled and lowered itself into a crouching stance and leaped into the air.

Jackson moved out of the way as it slammed into the ground, it turns hitting Jackson with a back handed fist sending him tumbling several feet to a stop, he Winced in pain as he slowly got back up.

The orc stood over him roaring raising its fist for the Finnish blow. Jackson grabbed a hand grenade from his equipment pouch, pulled the pin and tossed it in the orcs mouth as it roared, the monster swallowed the grenade and Jackson dived for the ground hands over his head, a second latter the grenade exploded blowing a huge hole through it chest sending a shower of purple mist and gore everywhere, it fell to the ground disappearing in a cloud of smoke, the crowd began to cheer as Jackson got back up.

"Impressive, you have what it takes to be a true worrier after all." said Terrador once the circle stopped glowing and Jackson, limping slightly, made his way back to Spyro and Cynder's side.

"Yes, it is truly astonishing that someone of his size and build could actually beat the course in the time he did," said Volteer as he inspected Jackson "and those things he caries with him are truly fascinating."

"I agree, he shows potential and in these times we could use another warrior, especially in light of the recent events." said Cyril to Terrador in an almost undetectable voice.

"Yes, but that is a matter for tomorrow we aren't sure of anything yet." said Terrador in a low voice as he looked back to see Jackson celebrating and talking with the various people in the crowd.

_**Well there you go chapter three! This is kind of special, today is mine and my girlfriends (QueenElizabeth16) 9 month anniversary, the last single digit, I want to thank her for her inspiration, love, and everything else. She has been as much an inspiration to my story as I have hers. I want to thank all my readers and ask please review your comments are greatly appreciated! If you have any comments, review. If you have any suggestions, review. If you have any corrections, review. If you're a flamer, leave your comments to yourself! xD thank you all, readers, reviewers, inspirations, and QueenElizabeth16, love you honey. **_

_**Peace Out- UltimateDragon131**_


	4. Recon

Chapter 4: Recon

THE LEGEND OF SPYRO: DAWN OF A NEW WORLD

CHAPTER 4 RECON

It was the next day since Jackson's training and other then some bruising and soreness he was fine. It was early in the afternoon and Spyro and Cynder were taking Jackson for a tour of the city, and other then the occasional strange glance everything was going smooth.

"This city is amazing it's hard to believe that there was even a war here." Jackson commented.

"Yeah, I know but it wasn't like this a few months ago, everyone has been working day in day out to restore the city to its former glory." Spyro said as they walked towards the large stone wall that encircles the city.

Once at the wall they ascended the massive stairs that lead to the ramparts getting a better look at the city and that which lies outside of it, the world outside the city was a beautiful display of forests, valleys, and mountains that stretched as far as the eye could see. The moles ran back and forth from there various posts, two cheetahs stood in the watch tower looking over the horizon ready to ring a large bell at any sign of danger. A gold ferried cheetah dressed in a red hooded cloak, carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped over his back walked up to the trio with a glowing yellow dragonfly by his side.

"Spyro! Old buddy, long time no see, so what you became some big hero and all of a sudden you're too busy to visit your bro." The yellow dragonfly said as he flew up to the purple dragon.

"Good to see you too, Sparx. I thought I told you that I was going to be busy for the next week with the guardians." said Spyro

"Whatever," Sparx said crossing his tiny arms then he noticed the human next to him "Who is he."

"This is Jackson he's... not from around here." Spyro said not sure what to say.

"You can say that again." said Sparx sarcastically.

"So this is the creature that I've heard so much about," said the cheetah." my name is Hunter, I saw your combat training yesterday and I'd have to say I'm impressed, not too many people could have handled that exercise the whey you did." He complemented.

"Thanks." said Jackson nodding in response.

Just then a dragon lands next to them and bows to Spyro and Cynder,

"The guardians wish to speak with you three." He said to the two dragons and human. Spyro nodded to the dragon as he took off back to the temple.

"Yeah, we gotta go too." Sparx said floating back the hunter's side.

"Oh really, where to?" Spyro asked.

"We're going on a supply mission to Avalar, and Sparx here decided to 'Hunter.

"Oh really," Cynder said skeptically.

"Hey I'm not as useless as everyone thinks, besides its kind of boring around here." he replied.

Once they said goodbye the group left for the temple. When they made it to the guardians quarters Jackson noticed that there was a female dragon there. This dragoness was slightly taller than Jackson, she had crimson red scales with a golden underbelly and white wing membranes, she has two ivory white horns that curve like Spyros's and a tomahawk shaped tail blade.

"Ah, good your here," stated Terrador "we've got some pressing matters to attend to."

"What's wrong?" Cynder said.

"As of three days ago we lost all contact with one of our outposts to the north of the city, it's vital to find out what happened, these outposts serve as our only line of defense against any threat that may still linger out there, and we would like to have you three investigate the situation." Terrador instructed.

"Why, isn't there someone else you can send on the mission?" Spyro questioned

"Yes, but none as qualified for the job as you three. Jackson with the performance you showed us yesterday we see it fit for you to go along, we have no doubt that you can easily defend yourself if the situation should come along." said Cyril.

"How far is the outpost?" Cynder asked.

"It's about a two day flight." Terrador informed.

"So how am I supposed to get there if you haven't noticed I can't fly and they don't look like they can carry me that far of a distance." said Jackson.

"That's why we invited her here," Terrador said as the red dragon stepped forward "this is Serenity, she is quit talented with her fire element, and during the war against Malifor it was due to her that her entire squad didn't suffer a single casualty during his first invasion of the city when Malifor was resurrected."

"Are you sure that you can be able to carry me there." Jackson asked.

"I'm stronger than I look." She replied with a toothy grin.

"Ok then." Jackson grinned back.

Serenity walked over to a large window with a small balcony that Spyro and Cynder where already standing by, she lowered down to the ground so Jackson could climb on her back. Once he was on Spyro and Cynder took off into the air like a couple of bullets, Jackson tightened his grip and Serenity took off.

Hours past by and the sun was beginning to set in the distance the group had gained a considerable amount of ground, the city walls had disappeared into the horizon the only thing around for miles was dense forest and rolling hills, Jackson spent the last few hours explaining to the dragons about earth and everything that he experienced in the war.

"It's getting late, there's a clearing up ahead we should land there, set up camp for the night and continue in the morning." Spyro said.

"I agree." Said Cynder weary from the long flight, they hadn't taken a break from flying since they left the temple other than the occasional rest stop.

Once they landed Spyro and Cynder started clearing the area and setting up a fire which Spyro soon lit and Cynder went off to look for some food.

"So Jackson, how long have you been a soldier?" Serenity asked picking up some wood for the fire.

"A few years now. Why do you ask?" Jackson said as he sat down on a log next to the fire.

"Just, I know what it's like to go through the hell you did, even though our worlds are very different, war is still the same." Serenity said a look of distress in her eyes before breaking eye contact.

"Are you ok?" Jackson said concerned for the dragon.

"Yes just memories." She replied.

"How long?" He asked.

"About three years now, I joined the guard when I was old enough to enlist, then Malifor came." She trailed at that point.

"What happened?" He asked in a soft voice.

"As the guardians said thinks to me my squad made it but that's not the same for the hundreds of lives lost due to that monster... including my parents," she faltered. "When he invaded Warfang he swept through the city like a fire and Eighty-six people died that day trying to stop him it wasn't till the guardians came, did he leave. Afterwards we had to access the wounded and to clear the dead out of the streets. Among those lost, was my dad he died trying to protect my mother..." tears stared to run down her cheeks. "My mom died three days later from wounds not even the crystals could heal, and it wasn't till Spyro and Cynder came back did the tides of war turn in our favor." She finished, wiping the tears away.

Everyone was silent for the moment then Cynder emerged from the woods dragging a medium sized deer behind her, she laid the animal next to the fire and her and Spyro started to proper the meat.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jackson said trying to comfort her.

"Don't be, it's all in the past now and that's where I'd like it to stay. " Serenity said looking up at him. Jackson sat there staring into the fire unsure of what to say.

"You know the vision I told you about." He finally said still staring into the fire.

"Yes." Serenity said giving him a puzzled look.

"Well there was more to it than just that... a lot more." He said gaining everyone's attention.

Flashback

June, 13, 2010 17:00

Afghanistan

Jackson awoke some time latter chained to the floor in a windowless room with a thick iron door at the other end, a single light hung from the ceiling illuminating the room, he looked to his left to see chained to the floor, Vasquez, who was just now waking up, and to his right was Allen chained to the floor as well, he was already awake sitting up his back against the wall. Suddenly the door creaked open and three men walk in two of which were carrying AK-47's.

'Shit.' Jackson thought as one of the guards holding a set of keys walked over to Allen unchaining him and dragging him to the middle of the room.

"You will tell us what you know about the location of president Al-Falony." Said one of the interrogators keeling down to eye level with Allen.

"I don't know anything." Allen said truthfully, afraid of what they might do.

"We know the Americans have been keeping surveillance on him since the war started and you will tell us what we need to know," He growled standing up and walking to one of the guards "or we could take it be force." he said as the guard handed him a serrated knife he had strapped to his waist, Allen's eyes widened in horror.

"Your still not going to say anything," He said with a sadistic grin, Allen flinched as the guard placed the flat of the blade against his cheek "so be it."

"Please... don't, I don't know anything... I joined the army just a week ago." He shuddered.

"I believe you, but you can still be of some good," he leaned in closer placing the serrated part of the blade against Allen's ear. "As an example." the guard grind as he pulled the knife back the blade slicing through his flesh Allen screamed to the top of his lunges as the appendage fell to the ground.

Jackson screwed his eyes closed "Fuck" he swore through clinched teeth. The torture continued for the next few minutes Allen was covered in deep cuts over his face, neck, chest, and arms. Blood was running rivers from the many wounds both of his thumbs have been broken and one of his fingers had been cut off. The guard jammed the blade into Allen's right shoulder twisting it into the socket the audible popping and cracking was nauseating he screamed in pain finally passing out from a combination of pain and blood loss.

"And I was having so much fun to," The sadist said with a blood splattered grin wiping the blood soaked knife off on Allen's uniform. "You can have your knife back now." he said handing it to the guard he took it from, he then walked over to Allen pulled out his fire arm aiming it at his head "NO!" Jackson screamed as the guard pulled the trigger a spray of red mist coming from the bullet hole ending what was left of Allen's life. "Next!" he growled. The guard he handed the knife back to then walked up to Jackson holding a set of keys.

Jackson had been working out of his cuffs since the guards came in and it was his left thumb that was keeping him from slipping out as soon as the gun fired Jackson dislocated his thumb and slipped the cuffs but kept his arms behind him waiting till the right time to strike. As soon the guard was close enough Jackson grabbed his arm pulling him down taking his handgun out of its holster shooting both of the guards one through the chest and the other through the throat then grabbed the first guard placing both hands on either side of his head snapping his neck, Jackson then grabbed the keys from the guard unshackling his legs then walked over to Vazquez and freed him.

"You okay." Jackson said as Vasquez stood up grabbing one of the AK'S.

"I'll be fine, you." Vasquez said checking over the weapon.

"I messed my hand up getting out of the cuffs but I'm fine. "Jackson replied walking with Vasquez to the door, as they walked past the bodies they heard a gargling noise Jackson looked down to the right to see the guard that he shot through the throat the same guard that tortured and killed Allen, looking up at him, Jackson aimed the gun at his head " This is for Allen you asshole." he said shooting him in the forehead.

Vasquez opened the door looking down both ends of the dimly lit hall to see if anyone had been alerted by the gun fire "Clear." he said as they left the room and down the hall, on both sides of the hall where other iron doors some of which had dried blood on the handles the dim lighting added to the unsettling atmosphere, once at the end they came to a set of stairs that led to another door Jackson tested the handle, the door was unlocked and creaked open he looked around to see that they were in an enemy encampment, two soldiers were walking towards the door Jackson slowly closed the door hoping they wouldn't notice them, once the two past by Jackson opened the door again "clear." he whispered to the lieutenant and they proceeded outside.

Sunset

Outskirt Forests

"Once we escaped the encampment we spent the next two days in the dessert, we had basically lost all hope in getting out alive before we were found by one of our own." Jackson finished up the events of what happened, he and the dragons sat by the fire eating the freshly cooked deer, everyone was quiet for the moment.

"So you've seen the darker points of war too." Serenity said giving Jackson a sympathetic look.

"Yeah but I know what I was signing up for when I enlisted." Jackson said giving her a smile.

"But still no one should have to witness the thing we've seen," Serenity said looking back into the fire "if only there was a world without war." she finished with a heavy sigh.

"If only that were possible," Jackson sighed looking into the fire as well.

A few more moments past by and everyone had finished there meal and the two crescent moons were now high in the sky and everyone was starting to get tired.

"So how long do you think it will take us to get to the outpost." Jackson said as Spyro and Cynder were starting to lie down.

"If we leave at sunrise we should make it there by midafternoon sometime." Spyro said with a yawn.

"You guys get some sleep I'll keep watch." Jackson said as he lend up against the log he was sitting on.

"No you get some sleep I'll keep lookout." Serenity said as she sat up.

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked receiving a nod in response he nodded back then laid down using his supply pack as a pillow and in minutes he was fast asleep.

Serenity stayed up throughout the night maintaining the fire so they wouldn't be bothered by the local wild life her thoughts wondering as she sat there, about her life and the war and what Jackson had told them about his world and there war.

'He's been through so much,' She thought to herself as she stared at his sleeping form 'and he's strong, to go through what he did and still be going is truly remarkable... and he's not that bad looking either... wait what did I just say... maybe I should get some sleep.' she thought as she threw another log in the fire so it wouldn't die and laid down the last statement still going through her head, she finally fell asleep about an hour from sunrise hoping that things would be a lot clearer in the morning


End file.
